Turn My World Around And Upside Down
by Shorton
Summary: Dean has been tired sleeping around with woman all the time. He turns onto his usual corner looking for a woman to bring back to his hotel, but instead, finds himself a little something more to his liking. Dean/Sam Prostitution story.suck at summaries
1. Dean

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Rating: **

**Disclaimers: I unfortunately do not own anything.**

Dean

He turned off the hot water, grabbed his towel and dried himself off. It felt good to have washed off that nights previous romping session. Last night wasn't one of his best nights. He just wanted to relax but once he turned onto that street and saw a mesmorizing woman, he felt like he needed her. He was being selfish, he felt lazy but he didn't want to not be able to find her when he was good to go again.

He didn't know why he was doing this, I mean Dean did have his fair share in woman every once in a while when he travelled, but this was getting rediculous. It seemed now that it took more just to please him. Dean was getting stubborn and kind of bored doing woman after woman, night after night. He needed a break.

Dean was a successful business man and travelling was part of it. That night Dean was feeling good, really good, kind of hyper actually. He had no idea what the switch was that changed his mood but he wasn't complaining. Dean wanted to find that girl again and make it up to her since he didn't really think she enjoyed lastnight. The last thing Dean would ever want was to make a woman unsatisfied because of his lack of energy. He wanted to show her that he can be really good and it will be all about her if she just gave him a second chance to prove himself.

Dean had the money so he wasn't worried about using it on some chick on some corner for the second time in two nights, in a row I might add. He figured she deserved the money he gave her even though he didn't put out, but he wanted this time to be different with her. Dean being Dean, started to make a tally of all the girls he could bone in the short month he stayed at whatever place his business dropped him off at. His business had no idea what he was doing while he was down there other than making pitches to other companies, they would deffinately frown on that but whos going to find out?

Dean turned down the street that he came down lastnight when he found that girl. I think she said her name was... Roxy? No. Rocksalt? Deffinately not. All thoughts went out the window when Dean wasn't expecting to see something else catch his eye. Something Dean thought was a lot more interesting. Dean was deffinately right, woman after woman, night after night was something he now did not want to do for a very long time.

So, did you like it? That was just sort of Deans POV I guess. Next will come Sams and then the real stroy will begin! woot!


	2. Sam

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Rating: T... for now.**

**Disclaimers: Do not own anything.**

Sam

The man handed Sam the money he deserved. Sam looked down at it, sighed, took the money and left. He stood outside of the mans door for a while still staring at the wad of money he had just received. He suddenly felt the urge to throw it away and run but he needed this money, that's why he was still stuck doing this " job".

Sam had been doing this job since he was at the tender age of fourteen. He was a very intelligent kid and when he was young, he realized that to get into a good school and possibly the school he wished to go to, he would need a lot of money. His parents weren't the best at keeping their money. His father had a gambling problem and because of that his mother had a drinking problem. Always pissing away their money on useless items. Sam could never ask his parents for money because they never even had enough for themselves.

He calculated just how much he needed to get into a school, any school. As long as it would get him away from his mess of parents, any school was fine by him. Sam took care of the family. He use to balance three jobs and manage to still go to school just so he could feed himself and pay for some of the bills. But now at this job, he makes the same amount as he did when he had the three jobs. No matter how much money he made, it made no difference what so ever. He finally came to the realization that no matter what he did, it would never be enough to get into a good school.

It's been three years since he has started this job and still needed a lot of money before he graduated high school. He wanted to just stop paying for everything. Sam had to pick a few schools before high school was over and needed to show the people that he had the money to even go to them. It was only a few months away when he had to pick his schools and knew he wouldn't have enough.

Sam didn't want to do this anymore. It's not like its his fault that hes tall dark and handsom all in one package, which is quite rare nowadays. One day he was just walking down some street minding his own business until someone drove up to him and asked how much he wanted for a night with him. Sam was confused about why he was asking him when down the road there were others waiting for someone like him to ask that same question. Ever since then, Sam had been on his own corner avoiding the other ladies. They were always jelous of him that he always got the more richer of the people who drove by.

He went back to his house to get washed up and ready for another night. His parents didn't know what he did, they still thought that he was carrying three jobs. As long as he was paying them his share of the rent, they didn't care where he got it from. Sam was hoping that tonight would be good. He wanted it to be his last for sure this time. No more just talking about it, he actually wanted to stop and start being a normal teenager and work somewhere else with co - workers and everything. If Sam didn't have enough money, he figured he could always ask for a loan. Although, what would he do when he had to pay it off? He did not want to go back working on the streets. He didn't have that much experience in the working field so not a lot of places would hire him.

Sam was at his usual place waiting for someone to take him for the last time. He saw a black Impala drive his way but it did yesterday too and it just passed him, but this time it stopped right infront of him. The window rolled down as Sam took a step closer to the car. He peeked his head inside and who he saw will change his life forever.

So, did you like that one as well? That would be Sams POV. Now i can finally work on the story! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Rating: T... for now.**

**Disclaimers: Do not own anything.**

The window came to a stop and both men appeared to be speechless. Green eyes met a mix of blue, brown and a green pair of eyes and nothing could interrupt them from staring at eachother so intensley. The older man felt his heart rate quicken as the younger man invited himself into Deans car. They sat staring at eachother for a few minutes until Dean could finally tare his eyes away from the angelic figure sitting next to him which hurt him to do.

Dean sped off to find any place, other than his car, to be with this boy. He felt like he had to have him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that this amazing stranger he had just picked up was still staring at him with the same intensity that they had just shared a moment ago. Dean couldn't stand it anymore, he was only a couple of minutes away from his hotel but it seemed like something was holding them back not wanting the two of them to get together, it was taking way too long. ' God I just need to touch him, I mean look at him. Bad idea, now focus back onto the road! Dammit Dean what the hell are you doing he looks like he could still be in high school! Its just one night though. That wouldn't hurt anyone right?'

Dean had so many thoughts going on in his head that it would have taken a miracle to make them go away. Just then, the man sitting next to him ran his hand through Deans hair and the miracle had appeared. Deans eyes fluttered into the back of his head and quickly remembered that he was driving. The younger male didn't stop what he was doing and Dean was glad because it felt so good. Dean had a shiver run down his spine and pressed down harder on the gas pedal trying to go faster than he was even though he was already over the speed limit. All concerns were deffinately out of the window, he didn't care if a policeman had caught him speeding. To Dean, there was a good reason for it.

Sam had never been happier that his last time on his "job", was with the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. He loved that just by running his hand through this mans hair that he was practically already a mess. He loved what he was doing to him. It made the older man look even more gorgeous, if that was even possible. Sam studied him. He didn't look like he had the money to do this, he looked scruffy but Sam thought that that was an even bigger turn on. ' God look at him. Hes so tan and this scruffy look really works for him.' Sams eyes went down to Deans throat and tried hard not to take the older mans adams apple into his mouth and suck on it.

Sam was never attracted to men, he may have had to screw a couple of them just to get money but he was never physically attracted to them. There was something different about this one though. This rush of feelings for another dude was all too new to him. Instead of just being physically attracted to this man sitting next to him, Sam felt something more. Sam came out of his daze and realized that they had pulled into a parking lot to a very decent hotel and that the mystery man was no longer beside him. He went around to his side of the car and opened the door for him. Sam got out and felt like a little school girl all excited that a gentleman had opened a door for him. As soon as he got out, Dean pushed him up against the car which made Sam let out a low quiet moan but was dissapointed when the older man was still only staring at him. ' God those eyes. I feel like my legs are about to give.'

Both men had lust and passion in their eyes but something else was flickering in them. Their bodies were pushed up against eachother, both moaned as they grinded together. The friction and the heat was driving both of the men crazy. They were as close as you could possibly get but that wasn't close enough. Dean slowly moved away and his heart fell when he saw the sadness on the younger males face. Dean grabbed the boys hand and led them to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of eachother. Both were nipping, licking, sucking and biting at any exposed skin they could manage to find. Both men felt like they were going to lose all of their sanity just as the doors opened. Dean yanked Sam out of the elevator and led him to room 214. His room. While Dean was trying to unlock the door, the young male came up from behind him and front met back. Deans eyes widened as he felt the bulge in the eager mans pants. Dean knew how eroused this boy was and suddenly became very nervous.

Dean had never in his life been attracted to men but there was something about this boy that was just so pure and innocent even though his "job" was to fuck others for money. They finally entered the room and Sam was on him in an instint. Sam looked into his eyes as he backed away a bit to undo his sweater and take off his shirt. Dean took one look at the boy infront of him and all doubts left him as fast as they came. The body of this kid was unbelievable and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of him. Sams body was tan and godlike. Dean reached out and Sam met him half way. Dean trailed his fingers slowly and gently over the mans abs. Sam shuttered from the soft touch and the coolness from the hands. Dean brought his fingers up to Sams nipples just barely grazing them and the young boy let out a moan. Dean did enjoy hearing the sounds that this boy was making, he moved his mouth lower until it got to the other untouched nipple and started to softly kiss him which made the boy moan even louder. Dean kept in mind that his nipples were the most sensative spot... that he knows of so far.

Dean was losing control. He quickly shredded off his own shirt and tossed it aside. Sam had never seen such a beautiful sight. He was perfect to Sam. Sam instinctively walked over to the bed and lied down. He patted the bed signaling for Dean to come to him. Dean only got as far as sitting on the edge of the bed and his nervous feelings came rushing back to hit him like a punch in the face. Sam sensed something was wrong and tried not to be too forward. Sam went and sat down next to this mystery man on the edge of the bed. Dean couldn't look at him and Sam thought that that was one of the most adorible traits about this man. He seemed shy. This experienced male was deffinately not experienced in this type of situation. Sam brought his left hand up towards the older mans face making him look at him. Again they looked at eachother with such passion but Sam realized that this was the first time the older man had done this sort of thing.

Sam dropped his hand and slowly trailed it down Deans neck over his adams apple. Dean shivered at his touch. Sam left Deans side, grabbed his shirt and sweater and shrugged it back on. He headed for the door, gave one last look at his nameless almost to be lover for the night and left. Left without being paid but right now that didn't matter too much to him. Right now, Sam had to think a few things through about his sexuality. He actually felt a spark between the mystery man and him.

Dean was ashamed of himself. First of all, he didn't put out, second of all, he was obviously nervous which made the boy back off in the first place, and thirdly he didn't even pay him. They didn't do much but Dean felt kind of guilty for not paying him for his services. Dean went over to his shirt, leaned over and grabbed it. Later that night, Dean went to the closest bar he could get to in walking distance. He hit on some girks as usual and one offered to take him back to her place and he politely said no. He couldn't get that boys face out of his head for some reason. What was a boy his age doing at a "job" like that. Why was he on a corner? Way too young for that. It wasn't right. Dean went back to his hotel alone. He hasn't been alone in a hotel for a while and it didn't seem as bad as he thought it would have been.

Sam got home and went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his face in his large hands. It had been a long day and he was tired but couldn't manage to get to sleep. Because Sam didn't get paid, he realized that that wasn't his last day. He still needed one day of pay to stop so tomorrow he would have to go back out. He dredded it more than he usually did because there is nobody in the world who can match up to the sight of the man he saw today. He was beautiful, and to Sam he seemed perfect. ' I wonder what his name is?' Sam was even more upset that he doesn't know his name and that he would never see him again. ' Why was he so hesitant? He seemed scared but also cinfident at the same time.' Sam felt himself harden just by thinking about that mystery man and what they sort of did earlier that day. He had never felt those kinds of feelings for anyone before and was kind of scared himself. Sam kicked off his boxers, laid back down onto his bed and started to stroak himself. When his hand cam down on his erection, he felt like he was going to explode right then and there. He removed his hand, breathed slowly and came back to his even more stiffened member. He moved slowly not wanting to cum too fast into the game. After a few moments, he was used to the slow pace so he sped up a bit. Sam started to whimper softly, wriggling under his hand.

" How can a man you just met have this much power over you Sam?" Sam questioned himself.

Sam was close to the edge, he ran his thumb over one of his erect nipples pretending that it was the mans mouth that was on it earlier. Seconds after, Sam tensed and released himself over his hand and stomach. He tried to breathe slowly to calm himself down but it was no use. This man had deffinately did something to him.

" If I had a great orgasm like that just thinking about him, I wonder what the sex wouls have been like." Sam pondered, again realizing that he'll never see him again. Never be able to be under his soft touch or have his sweet lucious lips on him ever again. Sam put his boxers back on and tried to fall asleep again. It took a while but he finally managed to do it.

Dean flopped onto his bed. That kid was really something. He really knew what he was doing. Dean felt it a bit weird that a younger boy such as himself has that much experience with this kind of stuff. Dean didn't think it mattered how he knew what he was doing, he just did. Dean was planning on going to find that boy the next day with the money that he earned. Dean changed into his pjs and quickly fell asleep but not before he had masterbated just by thinking about that boy with his angelic face and god body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Discalimers: Don't own anything yada yada yada**

**Rated M - starting of sexual intercourse**

Dean woke up early, he didn't sleep well at all. Something had changed in him but he didn't know what.

' What is wrong with me? I'm worrying about how I look when I'm just going to go and pay... was he a prostitute? He was gorgeous, those puppy dog eyes and that smile.'

Dean stopped mid thought, shook his head and focused on just getting the young boy his money.

I stopped at the bank, went and ate some food and drove down the familiar street. There's a tall kid leaning against a car peeking his head through the passengers side of the vehicle. Its him. I slam on the brakes too late and hit the guys car in front of me making the boys head come out of the car, turn his body and look to see this oh so familiar set of wheels. A smile forms on the corner of his mouth as I exit my baby and the guy comes out of his car to check the damage. It wasn't that great, a little dent and some paint missing. Luckily, my girl was fine.

"What the hell dude!"

"Oh wow I am so sorry I didn't even see you there." I lied.

"How could you not?" The mans voice raises higher. "My car is as red as could be. It sticks out like Clifford the big red dog for pete sakes."

I look over at the boy and he looks confused as to why I'm here and what I'm doing.

"Sorry kid, now it looks like I need to keep my money to fix up my car. Maybe next time." The man starts to get back into his car and I feel relieved. I look over at the kid who's mouth has dropped and he started going after the guy.

"Wait! I-I'll lower my prices. Its a good deal!" He shouts but the man had already drove off. The tall brunette turned to face me and I turned and went back to my car.

"Hey! You now owe me-"

"How much?" I ask as I take out my wallet. He looks at me in awe and disbelief.

"Uh, one hundred."

I whistle. "You are an expensive kid aren't you?" He didn't like the fact that I called him a kid.

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost 18 you know."

"So you think that since your almost 18 its okay for you to sell your body to strangers?" I handed him the money and he hesitated to take it.

"I didn't say it was okay its just, ugh! Just leave me alone okay you don't know anything!" He started to walk off in a huff.

"Maybe not but I know you must be desperate if this is what your choosing to do." The kid stopped in his tracks, his feet shuffled a bit and he scratched his head as he came back towards me. He reached for my hand and shoved the money back into it.

"Keep your money, I did nothing to deserve it." He started to walk away again but I couldn't let him go and suddenly I heard myself call to him.

"How would you like to? Deserve it I mean." He turned around to look at me, not sure if I was yanking his balls or if I was being serious. A car was slowly approaching him as he decided on what to do, never breaking eye contact with me.

" Hey cutie, wanna hop in?" The new mans voice broke his thoughts as he looked at the man and casually said,

"Sorry, I'm with him." He nodded at me and the guy said some profanity word and drove off. "You sure? 'Cause after last night." He stopped and sighed. "I really need this money so if you do the same thing as last night you're still going to have to pay me."

"I have the money." I held out the money he had just given back to me and he slowly reached for it. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into me hearing a small gasp escape his perfect lips. We stared at each other for what felt like a long time.

"So, back to your place?" A smile creeped onto my mouth as I let him go and he climbed into the passengers side of my vehicle.

The ride back was less fiery then the first time. He knew I was nervous so when we got out of the car he took my hand in his, lightly kissed it and lead the way to my room. The elevator felt excruciatingly slow and all I could think about was this was my first time with a man who is younger than me and not even age yet. I felt a kiss on my cheek and realized we were at my door. "Oh."I took out my key and unlocked the only thing that was in our way, took a deep breath and felt him leading us into my room. I was trembling now, I let go of his hand so he wouldn't notice, but it was too late.

"I know you're nervous. It's like your first time all over again. But I do promise you, that we will take this slow, we have all the time in the world." I nodded and he smiled that perfect smile. He moved to be behind me slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements and peeled my jacket off of my shoulders. He walked back in front of me and linked fingers with mine, staring at me. He didn't have to ask, he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm sure." I surprised myself at how sure I sounded.

He let go of one of my hands and brought it up to my lips, tracing them with his thumb before his lips gently came to mine. The kiss was soft and slow and every time he would only stay on them for about five seconds, then look at my lips or my eyes as if waiting for something to change. As nervous as I was, him, this kid being so delicate with me and not the other way around was not going to continue. Before he could pull away to check on me again, I grabbed the back of his head so he stayed there longer. I ran my tounge along his bottom lip asking for entry and when I did so, a soft moan came from the younger boy. I took that as my permission to enter and when our tounges touched, a jolt of electricity went through me and I could suddenly see firework behind my eyelids. The younger boy made a low growl in the back of his throat, I didn't know if he wanted it to come out but it made me crazy. Our tounges were fighting against each other, both of us trying to get domination. The young man cheated as he surprised me by putting his hand lightly on my ass. He won. His tounge was going everywhere it could find like he was trying to memorize what the inside of my mouth looked like. After what felt like a life time of torture, he retracted his tounge and started to suckle on my bottom lip.

Something then switched in me, I moved us towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. Something he was deffinately not expecting. I ripped off my shirt and took off my belt, starting to undo my pants but stopped when I felt a hand on mine. I looked into his eyes as he removed my hand replacing it with his. I watched him as he undid my button and zipper then looked back up at me. He's gorgeous, this is the first time I've ever been attracted to another man. I brought my hand up to his cheek and just looked at him. Someone as precious like him shouldn't be doing this. I pulled him up to meet my lips, we were back to soft and sensual. My other hand started to work on the buttons on his shirt until there were no more. My hand traveled up to his chest and I stopped the kiss having to see his tanned, muscular body. I took his shirt off his shoulders and started at his pants. As I was undoing them, he was planting light feathery kisses along my neck and jaw, both our pants now making pools at our ankles leaving us in only our boxers. I looked down and saw how excited I was making him which made mine jump at the sight. He sat back down on the bed and released his feet from his pool of jeans as I stepped out of mine. I sat down next to him and he put his hand on my thigh and slowly stroked in between my legs. I tilted my head back and a small moan escaped my mouth. He moved back to the top of the bed and laid his head on the pillows, he looked over at me and I stood up slowly sliding my boxers off. His mouth opened a bit as he saw me in all my glory.

"Ah hem. My face is up here. Not that its not turning me on even more when your just staring at it but-"

"Shut up." the boy interrupted me. He quickly shuffled out of his boxers and signaled for me to come to him. I crawled on the bed and sat on my knees, he did the same and started rubbing my chest, then my stomach and he gently rubbed his finger tips along my length. His cool fingers made me jump but other than that, this was perfect.

_So sorry!! I deffinately forgot that i was writing this story!! But do not fear, now that I am writing more of it I will be updating more frequently. Again so sorry! And I hoped that you liked this chapter. I'm excited for the next one _:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Disclaimers: Still Don't own anything.**

**Now rated M for obvious reasons :)**

Our hands roamed over each others bodies, going over every muscle. Memorizing every scar, every dent we had on ourselves.

"You are so beautiful." The kid caught his breath and looked into my eyes not sure of how I would react to the sentimental act. I pulled his body closer to mine so our erections rubbed together and we both gasped in unison. I lent in for his neck and sucked and nibbled on the soft flesh as he groaned. I kept the torture on his neck going for a while until he moved his hand to grasp at my already leaking cock. My sucks and nibbles turned into bites as he wanked me off, moans filling the room quickly. Even though I wanted to come, I pulled his hand away from me and held a firm grip on him as I pinned his hands above his head. Not knowing what I was up too, he looked a tad frightened. I maneuvered us so now he was lying on the bed, on his back with me in between his legs starting to grind up against him, hard. I caught his groan with my lips crushing onto his, tounges fighting once again but this time, I was the winner. He shifted his head to deepen the kiss and my body collapsed onto him, my hands leaving his wrists. I detached my lips from his and looked into his eyes. My right hand went to his face and lightly brushed his lips making him shiver slightly.

I hesitated, " S- so are you." He gave a light small smile from the corner of his lips and attacked me roughly, pulling my lower lip between his teeth. The kisses were sloppy, but hot. We connected perfectly, like his lips were meant to be on mine and only mine for all eternity. I didn't like that this was what he was doing with his life, but that was the thing, its his life. And I have no say in it what so ever because I to him am just another regular fuck.

After grinding and kissing for what seemed like ages, I made my way down his stomach leaving little butterfly kisses all over him. I got lower and lower until I came to my destination, looking up at him before I lightly kissed his cock. A sexy sound left the young man as I tortured him. One kiss turned into a few more kisses which lead to even more sexier sounds. I licked the underside of his penis and felt him twitch beneath me. Not being able to take anymore, his left hand grasped at my head and lowered me closer to his throbbing member. I laughed a little and took only the head of his leaking cock into my mouth.

"Oh shit. Mmm."

I took more of him into my mouth, tounge swirling all around him and I was met with a bitter taste. I grabbed his cock and let my mouth relax, now slowly stroking his lubed erection with his precome. When I removed my hand a heard a disappointed sigh come from the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." I winked at him as he just stared at me with those eyes. I put two fingers into my mouth, never breaking our eye contact I swirled and lubed up my fingers with spit. Once he realized my fingers were near his entrance, he lifted his ass off the bed a little for easier access. At first I only stuck one of my fingers in letting him get the feel of it and become more comfortable. Then I stuck in my second one and heard a small gasp leave the boys lips as I stretched and scissored preparing him for when I entered.

"Right there, keep hitting there." I kept hitting the one spot that drove this boy crazy, and not long after did he shoot loads of himself over me, the bed, and a bit of it hitting him in the process.

I pulled myself back up over the boy so I was towering over him, face to face. I waited for a bit so his breathing could go back to normal. I smiled as he ran his hands through my short hair, his large hands felt good massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his hands that were doing wonders

on my head, it gave me shivers.

Suddenly, I was being rolled over quickly and my hands were now pinned above my head. The boy had on this smirk of victory on his face that was so cute, I gave up and let him dominate me. For now. He lowered himself close to my lips I could feel his hot breath on them but he wasn't close enough for me to kiss him. He moved his lips so that they came down to my ear, all he was doing was breathing and it was driving me crazy.

"My turn." He whispered, nibbled on my earlobe then made his way to my treasure chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, off of this sight. He was about to put me into his mouth before he looked up innocently and smiled.

"It's not nice to te-"

I got cut off by a deep throated moan that left my lips as the young man suddenly engulfed all of my throbbing member into his hot mouth. He gently grazed his teeth against my cock and I shivered, feeling as if he was trying not to smile with me in him. He tortured me for a while longer making me moan, groan and breath heavily with my eyes rolling in the back of my skull and my head tossing and turning before he pulled me out of his mouth with a pop. I looked down at him as he crawled back up my body planting small kisses as he made his way to my mouth. His lips settled on mine and we kissed sweetly before I flipped us over so that I was now on top, our lips never separating. I positioned my cock at the entrance of his hole and slowly slipped my head in his tight ring of muscle. He ended the kiss, and pushed his head farther into the pillow as I slowly burried myself deeper into him. I attached my lips to his neck, making sure that there would be a nice mark there later on. I waited until he was fully comfortable with my length before I began to thrust into him steadily. I rested my head on his chest, if I knew that this had felt so good, I would have done it so long ago.

"You... feel... so... good...ugh." The younger man below me stated in between my thrusts. I lifted my head off his chest to see a sheen of sweat on him, he was glistening. My thrusts started to become faster and faster and the noise level increased.

"Oh god." My head couldn't stay up on its own as the pleasure was too much for my body. I placed tender kisses on his chest tasting his sweat on my lips. The younger man beneath me started to moan even louder as his eyes shot open and he leaned into me.

"Oh, right there! That's the spot!" The younger stated while biting his bottom lip harshly. My thrusts were now irregular, as I tried to hit the same spot over and over hearing his glorious noises, faster.

"I -I'm gunna, shit!" I felt his walls clasp onto my cock harder and felt something wet, I looked down and saw his come between our chests, the sight and feeling was too over whelming as I came hard into his tight ass moaning as loud as I ever had.

I collapsed onto him and he wrapped his arms around my shaking body as we both rode out our orgasms. We laid peacefully in silence, listening to each other try to catch our breath.

"And, you said that was your first time? Fucking amazing." He let out a content sigh.

" Haha yeah it was and I deffinately agree." I rolled off him and he suddenly got up and headed to the bathroom. I laid there thinking, about him and how he has this "job", about how beautiful he was and how he lets people take advantage of that. The bathroom door opens and he smiles a smile that makes me melt. He joins me back on the bed, kisses me tenderly, strokes his left hand on my face and says four little words that almost broke me.

"I have to go." He gets back up and tries to find his clothes.

"Oh. Yeah okay. Why?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents will kill me if I'm not home soon to give them their part of the money." He stopped suddenly to look at me and saw that my eyebrows were raised.

"So, that's why you're doing this?"

"Yeah, well sort of. Anyway, thank you." He moved closer to me.

"What for?" I tried to keep my voice even. Oh what you do to me.

"For letting me be your first." His lips crashed onto mine but were soon off as he headed for the door.

He left me there stunned. Nobody has ever left me after a shag, I always left them. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt kind of used.

"Cool." I smiled to myself and flopped back onto the bed, my head was swirling with thoughts of the man that I just lost my, uh man virginity to, and he was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Disclaimers: Still Don't own anything.**

**Rated M :)**

**Authors Note: Heyy im glad people are liking this, i know it takes me a while to update but school has been a hassle. Im sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Sam's POV**

I felt like I was on a high as I went back home. I haven't felt so satisfied in... well never actually. I never thought of the other men as anything but money, they never satisfied me, but this one was different. This Dean guy seemed like he actually cared about me. Like that will ever happen, he knows what I do and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything to do with me and the drama that comes with that profession. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I've had a few hot guys shag me before and they have never left me this bewildered. Maybe it was because this man was a God. Beautiful short light brown hair, a pair of greeny eyes that held so much behind them, and a tan built body that could make a straight man suddenly re-think his sexuality.

I walked into my house, shut the door and let out a dreamy sigh. I am so glad that he was my last fuck. I looked down in my hand and saw how much money he had given me. This was definitely a good amount to stop my 'job' and actually go out into the real world and search for a workplace environment that would take me in and accept me.

Walking through my house I noticed how quiet it was compared to the ruckus that usually goes on.

"Hello?"

I asked warily as I entered the living room where my parents spent all of their time in. Odd, they didn't go anywhere; their car was in the regular spot. I still don't know why we have that, they don't use it, always too drunk to go any place, and I have no interest in getting my licence at the moment. You're probably wondering why a kid like me, at my age doesn't want my licence; well let's just say that I am very Eco friendly. Standing in the living room, I heard a floor board creek from upstairs. What I am about to do is basically a murder film death wish, go check out the noise.

I walked carefully up the stairs, making sure not to hit the ones with the creeks in them for me to get noticed. I reared the corner and stared at my door across the hall, it was confusing to see it open a bit when I always made sure that it was shut tight. I heard rustling and shuffling coming from the room, my room, which someone has been rude enough to go and walk into without my permission. As I neared the door, voices started to enter my ears. I pushed open the door and it swung into the wall, surprising my parents, who were holding all of the money I had saved up to be able to go to college.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room? It was shut for a reason." My parents looked at each other shocked that I had caught them. They quickly composed themselves and replied with anger in their voices.

"What the hell is all of this?" My father asked as my mother kept looking through the bundle of money. "Holding out on us were you?" He looked like he had more to say but my mother interjected.

"Where did you get all of this? And why didn't you tell us you had it?" My mom didn't sound as mad as my father, more disappointed.

"I was afraid that if you had it you would try to use it for more of your card games and you would just buy alcohol that you clearly don't need. I need this money. Here, I have your share of what I just got paid, now please hand me my money." I was panicking now, I've been hiding this money for a very long time and now that it was in their grasp, I was afraid of what they were going to do with it.

"You little shit! We would use this to pay off all the credit card bills, and what do you need this money for? This should've been given to us as soon as you got it."

"You mean all the credit cards that Mom used to buy alcohol with because you stole her money to gamble?"

Eyes starting to water as my hand quickly grabbed at my cheek, a tingly feeling erupted from the aftershock of my father's fist giving me a hard blow to my face. He hit me, I knew he was a mean man but never has he ever struck me before.

"Jim! How dare you hit your son?"

My mom rushed to my side but couldn't touch me as I booked it down the stairs and out of the house. Now she decides to be a mother? After all of these years and she steps up now. Awesome, great timing Mom really.

I didn't particularly know where I was going; I just had to get away from them. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. They had found my money, my nightmare has come true. I knew that they were never going to give it back to me and this only meant that I had to start all over. Oh god, I had to start all over, I don't think I can take any more of those rough nights. I wish they were all like... never mind he was only like that because he didn't know what he was doing...exactly. I mean it sure felt like he knew what he was doing, but he was only like that because it was new to him... right? Yes that was definitely it; I didn't mean anything to him, just a desperate, one night shag. He was probably like all the other men that I've fucked, the pleasure always all about them.

Being distracted from the battle that was going on inside my head, I found myself standing at my best friend Jo's front door. She knew everything about me and was the only one I trusted to tell everything to. I wiped at my wet face not wanting her to see me cry, even though she has seen me do it before. I knocked on her door head down, feet shifting waiting for it to open. A smiling Jo opened the front door which soon faltered as I raised my head and she saw my red eyes.

"Parents," It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway as she held the door open to let me in. "Well what did they do this time?" I looked around the room scratching the back of my neck, feeling like I was about to crack at any second. "Upstairs." I went up the familiar set of stairs and into her room; she came in behind me and shut her door. I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to my knees my head in the palms of my hands. Jo came to the front of me trying to pry my hands away from my sobbing eyes. Finally letting her win, I dropped my hands, blurry vision watching her switch her sitting arrangements. Grabbing my uncontrollable shaking body, Jo set my head in her lap as her hands ran through my hair and down my back trying to soothe the pain that I was in.

Sobs and hush sounds were the only things you would have been able to hear coming out of my best friends room. Jo tried to make me talk but whenever I even thought about it, I broke down. Knowing I had to tell her sometime, I sucked up the pain for a little while so I could tell her what had happened. I sat up, wiped at my face and cleared my throat.

"They found it Jo. All the money I had saved for college. I walked in on them counting it. They found it, and they are never going to give it back," I felt tears desperately trying to escape but I wouldn't let them, I had to get through this. "Do you know how long it took for me to get all of that?"

Jo was about to answer but I knew she didn't really know how long, that was the only thing I never told her about, what age I actually started doing this.

"All through high school!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Disclaimers: Still Don't own anything.**

**Rated M :)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and leaving comments :D it makes me smile to know I have readers liking my stuff.**

**Sam's POV**

The tears were streaming freely now, I couldn't stop them and they only cascaded down my cheeks faster from the look on Jo's face. She looked appalled.

"What? But I thought..." Jo took a moment to ponder, "I'm confused."

"I've been doing this since I was fourteen. I'm sorry if that disgusts you." I started to slowly get up off of her floor but stopped when she pulled me back down.

"I'm not disgusted Sam, I'm disappointed. Why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything. Or at least you used to." Jo's head hung low, feeling betrayed that her so called best friend lied to her.

"I was ashamed; you think I ever liked telling you that I have sex for money? And with men? I didn't know how to tell you what age I actually started, so I lied." She sighed; it didn't look like I was cheering her up any. "But Jo, listen to me," I started to tear up again; if Jo didn't forgive me I would have no one. "That has only ever been the one thing that I haven't told you about me. I swear it. Please I am so sorry." I pleaded.

There was a long pause. I was starting to get a bit restless in the quiet. You could hear soft murmurs from people talking downstairs, the wind was whistling loudly outside making the old house creek slightly.

"No more secrets Sam." The silence was finally broken.

"No, no more. Never I swear." I said exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Jo smiled and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I didn't lose her.

After staying at Jo's house for dinner, I decided that I should leave. I didn't want to go back home but it felt like I had overstayed my welcome. I was wondering the familiar streets when a silver Jaguar pulled up beside me. I ignored it the best I could but it just seemed to keep on following me. I was so not in the mood. I stopped walking, the car also stopped. I started walking again and the Jag drove into a parking spot behind me into a garage. Apparently he was waiting for me to cross so he could park his car.

"Oh Sam you are so paranoid." 'And conceited' I added in my head, 'not every person wants to fuck you, get a grip'.

The wind roared around me making it impossible to see anything without squinting my eyes. I thought I saw headlights coming right at me on the sidewalk. I squinted even more to try and see what it was. It was a dark car coming right at me, and that was when I realised that I had made it onto the street and was in this cars pathway. It screeched a horrible sound as the driver hit the brakes, nearly hitting my legs on the way. The driver rolled down his window, both of us ready to yell something at the other person for being an idiot, when it seemed like at the same time we both recognized who each other person was.

"What are you doing out here the weather is crazy." It was the God. He stepped out of his car and tried to get a response out of me but I was frozen to the spot. He waved a hand in front of my face and I immediately blushed feeling stupid that he found me staring at him.

"Umm, I don't really have a place to go." This was awkward. He looked shocked for a minute but composed himself quickly as he grabbed my arm and lead me towards his car. "W-where are we going?"

"I thought you didn't have a place to go?" he asked still dragging me to his vehicle.

"Well I don't but-''

"Then you'll come back with me." He said so simply that it felt so natural, like it was a regular thing for me to go back to his place with him. I didn't protest. He opened my door for me and went around to his side and got in. He let out a sigh and I chanced a look at him. He looked tired, light circles under his eyes, a bit of stubble but still as sexy as ever. Whoa, did I just call a man sexy? Oh man I am in way over my head. We started driving and after a while the scenery became similar to me. I knew we were already going to his place, but this sudden rush of fluttering in my stomach suddenly appeared. 'Does he expect anything from me tonight?' I looked him over and he didn't seem rushed to get back to have his way with me like the first time. He seemed worn out. I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay, but I thought it would be kind of awkward. We never really had a conversation before but there's always a place to start. I took in a deep breath and said to hell with it all.

"Are you okay?" I asked shyly. He turned his head and took a second to answer, not expecting my question. He looked confused so I continued. "You just seem worn out," I paused "and a tad bit tired." I didn't want to be rude. He took a deep breath as I watched his chest rise and fall with ease.

"It's my job. It's frustrating me," he looked like he was about to stop but I was interested to hear more so he went on. "I have to meet all these companies and convince them that they should invest in us, when in reality I wouldn't even do that myself if I were in their shoes."

"How long have you worked there for?" Wow, simple conversation with him wasn't bad. It was really easy to do actually. I could get the hang of his company.

"For five agonising years. I have basically seen the world because of my job and that is the only perk. Well that and the fact that the pay is awesome." He gave me a small smile as he looked over at me. I shyly smiled back. Now I'm all of a sudden acting shy? Man what is he doing to me?

We pulled up to the hotel and it seemed larger than I remembered it being. 'Maybe because you weren't really paying attention to it when you were here. You were a bit preoccupied.' I smiled at myself as I recalled why I was distracted. My door opened and the breeze was now a lot gentler as the God helped me out of the car. He shut the door and he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. This was all too new to me, but as I looked into his eyes I could see that this was new to him as well. We went through the front door of the hotel; the clerk behind the desk was eyeing us. He looked a bit confused but was shaken out of his stupor when the phone from his desk started ringing. We ran into the elevator, our hands never detached.

As we got closer to his floor, I started to feel a bit guilty. Maybe he thought he was going to get something out of me and that is why he has brought me back with him. Like I said earlier, I am so not in the mood to do anything other than sleep; I hope he doesn't think otherwise. I should straighten this out before we get to his room and he finds out that I don't want to have sex with him.

A beeping sound alerted me that his door was just unlocked and he had already started to take his shirt off. Oh Lord have mercy. He has one of the best bodies I have ever seen. Now I just have to convince myself that he isn't what I want right now. His velvety but rough voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Are you hungry, or thirsty? I think I have a couple of beers somewhere in this mini fridge." He started rummaging through the small box.

"Do you have any water? I haven't eaten so I'm not really up for any drinking." He stook his head back into the fridge.

"Uh yeah we have a bottle of water in here; also there is a sandwich if you're interested?" He looked up at me and I nodded with a smile. It was cute that he was taking care of me. He came up to me and handed me both the water and the delicious looking sandwich. I realised I was more hungry than I thought I was when he handed me the food. I quickly unwrapped the sandwich and sat on the edge of the bed while he took out a beer and sat next to me.

"So, we talked about my job, is it alright if I ask you about yours?" I choked a bit on the food and quickly took a drink of my water. He patted me on the back and waited for me to answer. I swallowed my food, and looked at him. He looked expectant.

"Um, I haven't really talked about it with anyone, really, before." I lowered my head, why does he want to hear about my like he cares? He nodded in response and didn't say another word about it, not wanting to push the subject. I suddenly became full and wrapped the sandwich back up. I watched him as he took off his pants and then it came back to me. I forgot to tell him that I didn't want to do this tonight! Idiot!

"Um," he started to say, "I don't know if you want to sleep on the couch or have me sleep there. It doesn't really matter to me." He wants to know the sleeping arrangements? Awe.

"Well," I looked at the bed behind me "this looks like it could fit both of us." I bit my lip; he doesn't want to sleep with me. He is a gentleman; I think I'm falling for this man. Well what do you know? I am gay.

He smiled at me and climbed into the left side of the mattress folding down the covers on the right and patting the bed. I stood and rid myself of my clothing, all except my boxers and climbed in on the right. This man was confusing, he didn't even seem like he wanted me sexually, but I remember him holding my hand and looking into my eyes. He does want something.

I snuggled in close to the comforters. It smelled a bit like him as well. I shut my eyes, getting closer and closer to my destination until a rough voice brought me back. Eyes popping open as I realized what was never exchanged between us.

"Hey, what's your name?" I rolled onto my side, him already being on his left staring down at me, deep into my eyes. No one has ever cared what my name was, some would give me the name that I looked like but other than that no one has cared. That's when I fully knew that this man was different from the rest.

"It's Sam." I said quietly.

"Sam," he repeated "I like that." He smiled and lied back down onto his back. I sat up on my right side. I raised my eyebrows and waited. "Oh," he bit his lip and looked embarrassed, "mine's Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean." I smiled, the God had a name after all, and it was Dean. I plopped back down now staring at the ceiling, not even close to being near my destination that I had so wished would come upon me.

"Goodnight Sammy, sweet dreams." Dean rolled back onto his side and I watched his back relax as sleep took over him. I smiled and shut my eyes, soon falling fast asleep in the same bed as the man who has so far made me question who I was really into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Disclaimers: Still Don't own anything.**

**Rated M :)**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone tracing small circles on my side. Apparently I haven't moved since I fell asleep, and I was now feeling a bit sore. I rolled over and saw his face, even if his name is Dean I'll still think of him as a God. He looked so good in the morning, how does he do it? His warm hand moved from my now suddenly cold body to my face. As he stroked my cheek and looked deep into my eyes, I noticed something in him that I had never seen in any of my gentleman callers. As I tried to figure out what it was that looked back at me, his velvety but smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Good morning Sammy." Dean gave me a small loving smile and looked like he meant it. I bit my lip as the fluttering feeling came back into my stomach. His hand moved to the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his. Our noses bumped and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to come into contact with my own, but they never came. His hand left my neck and he left the bed, still only in his briefs. He stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. I propped myself up on the bed, rubbing my eyes I looked at the clock. It was almost noon, my mom was probably freaking out.

"How old are you?" That caught me off guard.

"Huh?" Wow, intelligent Sam. Believe it or not it was the only thing I could manage to say.

"How – old – are – you?" Dean pronounced every word with emphasis. "I mean I know you don't want to talk about your job, that's obvious." He turned around and stared right at me. "But I'm curious to know, you don't look that old."

"I'm not." I took a deep breath, not wanting to tell the man I may like how old I am. "I'm seventeen."

Silence. I shut my eyes and hung my head, instantly knowing what was running through his mind. "Look, I know what you're thinking and - ''

"You do NOT know what I am thinking right now!" his voice boomed through the room which made me jump slightly.

"No?" I questioned "You're not thinking that you can't believe that you slept with a minor and now are instantly regretting it?"

"No! I mean yes, but only part of that. I thought you were at least of age but there is no regret." Dean sat back down onto the bed, legs hanging off the edge.

I went and sat beside him, our legs brushing together. My left hand lifted his chin up so he could look at me. Once I was sure that his head would stay there without my hand, I put it back in my lap, head looking down at it.

"I started at a young age. I needed a lot of money, still do. Now, I am not proud of what I've had to do to get that money, but I have recently achieved my goal." I took a deep breath, tears were brimming.

"Well, that's good then. That you have all the money you need now you can stop." There was a long pause from me, not wanting to tell him about my folks just yet. "Right?" Dean seemed to know that my pause meant no.

"No. I can't stop. My money has been taken away from me. I need to start all over again and I have to do more jobs each day if I want the rest of it back in time."

"Back in time for what?" the God questioned "Whatever you need this money for I'm sure there is a better way for you to make it. Why is this money so important to you?" he seemed so desperate now to know, but I felt like I told him too much. I shook my head and got up trying to find my clothes. Dean followed me around the room, trying to convince me to tell him.

"Look Dean," I sighed "You're a nice guy and all but I barely know you. I don't feel that comfortable in telling you everything at the moment." He put his hands on his hips and I tried not to laugh when he reminded me of Jo when she does that when she gets mad. I walked slowly over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was looking anywhere but at me. I kissed his cheek lovingly, but still no response. So I tried for the other cheek. Nothing. I let go of him to go and put my pants back on but as I did so I felt his firm warm grasp holding onto my wrist. He pulled me back to him and now wrapped my own arms around himself.

"So, if you got to know me better do you think you would be able to tell me at some point the whole story? Nothing left out?" He was adorable! He really wanted to know me as much as I wanted to know him.

"I think I would be able to manage that." I smiled, teeth barring feeling like I was on top of the world. He returned the same smile and placed his left hand behind my neck, the same small gesture as last night, looking like he was about to kiss me but again never did.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

I snorted "You can cook? I never thought you were a chef kind of guy."

"Hell no!" he moved over to his phone that sat on the night table beside the bed lifting the receiver and shaking it a bit "room service, baby!"

I couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter how old he was to me, he seemed to be a true kid at heart.

About twenty minutes later, Dean and I were lounging in his bed when there was a knock on the door. Dean looked over at me and smiled. "Foods here," then left the bed quickly and ran to the door. I heard people talking and a door close as I got up off the bed. Dean gave me the sexiest smile I have ever seen when he re entered the room that made me want to jump on him and make him kiss me. Oh god those lips, what I wouldn't do to have those on me again. But of course me and my selfishness wanted him to make the move. I have never felt this way towards a man and I began to feel my shy side come out in me.

After we ate we sat back on his bed both not really knowing how to deal with this situation. It was quiet, awkward and sort of intimate. We were staring at each other intensely, like we were looking into each other's souls. Feeling a new and sudden confidence, I reached over and took his hand in mine. First playing with his fingers, and then bringing it up to my mouth where I planted soft kisses to his palm and the tips of his fingers.

Dean's breathing began to quicken. I took his other hand and repeated my actions, not tearing my gaze away from his. Without warning, Dean's right hand grabbed at the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. A gasp left my mouth, hoping he would do what I truly wished for him to do.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" this brought Dean out of his trance and he let go of the back of my neck and slightly moved away. "Come on Dean, why are you fighting this?" I felt hurt that he wouldn't man up and kiss me. Dean now got completely off the bed and walked to the middle of the room again as he saw the hurt on my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in an almost complete whisper.

"I know you want to kiss me, but you just keep pulling away and I don't know why." He is so confusing sometimes, giving me all these signals.

Dean was silent. "I do want to kiss you, that's why I keep pulling away." He turned and saw my confused look and explained further. "I have never felt anything for another man before. This is all so new to me, I've never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I want to kiss you and it's confusing."

Here I was feeling hurt that he didn't want to kiss me, that he was rejecting me, but he's just confused about his emotions. I am such a dillhole! I smiled and got up off the bed to stand in front of him. Taking his hands into mine, I looked deep into his eyes. "Out of all the men I have been with, none of them have ever made me want to kiss them as badly as I want to kiss you." I threw some of his words back at him and looked down at our hands. "You're trembling." His hand brought my chin up so I could look at him.

"Well, I am scared." His lips suddenly crashed onto mine. I was surprised to feel him on me but quickly started to respond to his kiss. It was perfect. There was no rushing to get each other off, it was long and passionate and I didn't want it to end. Our lips separated when we ran out of breath, foreheads leaning on each others.

"There," I breathed, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Oh shut up you." I smiled and Dean leaned in to give me another kiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Turn My World Around And Upside Down**

**Disclaimers: Still Don't own anything. **

**Thank You's: To everyone who is reading, commenting, and staying tuned. Love you all!**

**Rated M **

**Sam's POV**

Our kiss became intense the instant he pulled me back to his hard muscular body, and I realized that he didn't seem scared much anymore. I met this man not long ago and he has already managed to capture my feelings, which with my kind of job is not a good thing. With a sudden burst of confidence I walked us over to his bed and settled myself on top of him when he fell. Our lips detaching only when I managed to rip off the shirts we wore over our heads, tossing them to the floor carelessly. I would find mine later. Not wanting to do anything rash I slowly trailed my tongue over his abs, listening intently to Dean's marvellous moans. As I unbuttoned his jeans a song had started to filter the room which sounded oddly familiar.

"Ah, shit." Dean sighed and gently pushed me off of him, walking across the room rummaging through his bag and pulling out his phone. Looking at the caller ID then back at me, I noticed that something had changed in his eyes. He seemed sad. "Yeah? Yeah I was told not to move," He glanced back at me and I sat up on the bed, curious as to whom he was talking to. "What? You can't do that I still have two weeks left!" Dean looked pissed now and that's when I started to listen more closely. Something about a guy who is supposed to be somewhere but didn't show and now it has something to do with Dean. "Alright. I said alright! I'll be there!" and he hung up.

It was quiet for a bit, I didn't want to ask and pry into his life. "Boss." He said casually waving his phone in the air. I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek, I didn't want to ask and he didn't want to tell. Still sitting on his bed shirtless, Dean dropped the phone back into his bag and walked over to me cupping my face in his palms. My pulse quickened as we stared into each other's eyes, and I realized then that this would probably be our last night together. _"I'll be there" _were his last words to the person on the phone and they just kept ringing in my head. He was leaving.

I put my hands on his keeping them on my face longer, never wanting him to let go. He bent his head and gently caressed my lips giving me a shiver that seemed to amuse the older gentleman. I leaned in for his lips but was pulled away, forgetting that my head was still in his grasp. He just gave me that smile, the one that seems to always give me a tingly feeling, and let go of my face. There was something distant about him now, his eyes never wanted to stay on me for more than a few seconds. This was killing me, something was going on in that head of his and I needed to know what.

"Dean," he still wouldn't look at me. Standing up I took his face into my hands, towering over him I asked the silent question that was hanging in the air.

"I have to leave. This guy I work with didn't show up to the state he was supposed to advertise our company in, so that was my boss on the phone telling me to either find the guy or to do his job for him. Either way I can't stay here anymore."

I knew that it was coming, but hearing that he had to leave wasn't any easier. "Oh, alright." I dropped his head and sat back down on the bed. "Will you be coming back? After I mean." I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer. Dean buttoned his pants and sat down next to me, staring at the carpeted floor.

He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know." Dean sighed and put his face in his hands.

"When do they need you to go?" I asked more calmly than I thought I could.

Dean looked at his watch. "They told me I have a flight leaving in about two hours, so my guess is that they need me to go now." He said the last part quietly.

"Okay well, let me get out of your hair so you can pack and do everything that you need to do." I stood up and grabbed my shirt off the floor, quickly slipping back into it.

"Oh yeah, right. Um, you could stay for a bit longer if you'd like, I mean you don't have to leave just yet."

"That's alright I don't want to get in your way. Besides, I have some homework I need to finish up before tomorrow." Homework? Was that really the excuse I just made?

"Of course." Dean slipped his shirt back on and I headed for the door. Hand on the knob about to leave I realized that I didn't want him out of my life just yet.

"Do you have an email? Or any way else that I could reach you?" Dean's smile lit up the room making me wish he wasn't leaving.

"Yeah. Here's my email. Sometimes I can't get to a computer so, um, here is my phone number as well." I took the piece of paper that had his information on it, and stared at his perfect bone structure one last time. Not being one to handle goodbye's very well, I took a few steps closer and placed my lips softly against his, savouring the feel and the taste of Dean's lips. We parted sadly and I walked towards his door, opening it I took one last glance at the man who had taken a piece of my heart and walked out.

I trudged my way back to the elevator pushing the down button, it seemed to take forever for the damn thing to arrive. I stared at the piece of paper still held in my hand, trying to memorize the number he had given me. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened showing me the lobby. I walked through nodding at the receptionist, and out the rotating doors. Not knowing if I was ever to return back to this place, I stopped outside and lifted my head up, smiling slightly.

I whistled for a cab and asked them to drive me to Jo's. I still wasn't able to face my parents when they had my money, who knew what they were doing with it right now. Buying alcohol and cigarettes, pissing it all down the drain. I lent my head on the cab window, wanting sleep to take over my body but not wanting the day to end. It may not have ended the way I expected it would, but overall it was still a good day.

I will never forget the man named Dean. I don't think it will be possible to. But I will also never forget how he treated me, even when he knew what I was doing to get the money I needed for college. He tried to help me along, sure he wasn't thrilled about it but he never said anything mean to me like everyone else did.

The cab stopped at Jo's, I paid the man and thanked him. Knowing Jo she'll ask me all these questions about what happened and why I look so depressed, then she'll try to convince me to forgive my parents. "_They're meant to be a bother to their kids. It's what they do."_ I have heard her say this line so many times, but this situation could not be any more different.

**Hey!! Hope you enjoyed the very late update! Sorry this one took me so long but I have been up to my ears with school and work and Rugby. Still am buut I am up late finishing this chapter for you lovely people ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh! Four months later... Geez. I suck and all I can do is say I am very very sorry!! Please forgive me!!! I have had writer's block on this chapter for a very looong time. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Sam's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Jo's door. It immediately opened like she was watching out her window waiting for me to arrive. I opened my mouth to explain my presence, but my air was cut off as she grabbed my jacket and pulled me into her house. The first thing I noticed was that it wasn't as quiet as it usually was, there were loud voices coming from her living room. Familiar voices. My eyes grew wide as I realized who exactly was in her house, other than her family.

"What are my parents doing here?!" I whispered frantically, trying to get out of Jo's grasp.

"They came here looking for you! Stop squirming already, it's pointless."

I gave up knowing she was right. She may be the tiniest thing, but she did have a hell of a grip on her. Trying to calm down I closed my eyes and concentrated on not hyperventilating, but I could still only hear my parents' harsh words, coming up with ideas on how I got all that money.

"Sam, where the hell did you go after dinner last night? You had me worried! And I've been thinking, maybe you should tell them the truth. I know right now it seems hard, but at least it will be out in the open and you'll be able to talk to them about it." Jo tried reasoning but Sam just wouldn't listen to any of it.

Ignoring the blond, Sam tried to listen to what his parents were saying. "Jo, did my parents bring my money with them?!"

"Yes. They said that there was no way you had a job to get that much money and them not realize it," Jo rolled her eyes, she knew my parent would never notice anything. "They're worried about you Sam, they think you stole it or something."

Sam went silent, his parents had all his money so there was a good chance that he won't be able to go to college this year, the one man he could stand was leaving in about an hour and didn't know if he was to see him ever again, and, the worst thing, was that he would have to keep on selling himself if he ever even wanted back the option of going to college.

Sam dashed out of Jo's house, running as fast as he could just to try and get away from everything. Hearing Jo call after him, and knowing she could catch up to his pace easily, Sam reluctantly stopped and tried not to cry... again.

"Man," Jo stopped jogging when she reached Sam and held onto his arm, making sure he wouldn't run away again. "look, I know it seems really hard right now, but things will clear up, they always do."

Sam just shook his head; Jo had no idea what she was talking about. Her parents weren't booze hounds and she could afford her college fee. This made Sam remember that soon she will be leaving to go to school and then he will truly be all alone.

Sam sighed and felt the need to rant. "No, Jo. My life has hit rock bottom right when it was getting to be good. I had my money for college, I met this amazing man who's now flying off to wherever his job needs him to be and my parents left me alone. Now with all the money they're just gunna keep on bickering me!"

"Whoa, back up a second, what do you mean you met a guy?" Jo questioned. "You don't even like men that way Sam."

Sam looked to the ground finding his shoes to be very interesting in this moment. "I think I might like him that way, Jo." Sam smiled shyly looking back up to his best friends face.

Jo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, letting go of Sam knowing that this topic would make him want to stay. "So, who is this guy then? Anyone I know?"

Sam smiled, glad he could talk to his best friend about the man who he might be growing very large feelings for. "No you don't know him, his name is Dean and, he is a God Jo. You would fall in love with him so fast if you ever meet him."

"What do you mean if I ever meet him?! Are you telling me that you don't want your best friend to meet the guy who has made you have feelings for other men? I'm gunna meet him Sam. In fact, let's get your money and go to the place he is now going to so that I can meet this "God" of yours." Jo flipped.

"Okay Jo relax, and I don't have feelings for other men, I think it's just him. I promise you you'll meet him, but I'm not gunna go to the airport just so it can happen. I don't even know when or if for that matter if he is coming back."

Sam was upset; he didn't like how much it already hurt to think that his one nice client might not come back. 'But wait, if he's flying that means his car is still gunna be here.' Sam cheered up slightly, knowing that of course that man would be back for his car. ' I wonder where he's keeping it?'

"What do you mean, Sam? He didn't tell you if he was coming back?" Jo asked as we finally started a slow walk on the sidewalk, getting further away from her house.

"He works, a lot. It takes him everywhere and he said he didn't know if he would be back, but since he's flying he can't take his car with him, so he's gotta come back for it." Sam looked at Jo and was puzzled by the anger on her face.

"Sam, have you let this man blow you off by him saying that he works a lot? You're a guy, figure out what he's trying to say!" Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Jo.

"No, Jo you don't understand. Dean's not like that. I know he really does have to work and can't see me. Besides we exchanged numbers and got each other's e mails and what not." Sam blushed as he said the last part in almost a whisper.

"So, is this getting serious between you too then?" Jo picked back up their walking, not really liking how fast Sam was falling for this man he met only a couple of times.

"I'm not sure. He's a very confusing man. He's never liked a man since me and he gets hot and cold cause he doesn't really know what to do. But I think that if he comes back and we take things slowly, we'll be fine."

Sam didn't know who he was trying to convince here, Jo, or himself. Hell, Dean may be freaked out by the fact that he's even feeling anything stronger than friendship with another man, so who knows what's going to happen.

Only time will tell.

**Viola! There will be no more four month waits my readers, I promise you that. I hope you didn't give up hope on me. Biggest rut I have ever been in. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
